One Night for a Lifetime
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Edge had returned to the WWE for night only... but what a night it turns out to be... it's one night for a life time. This is M/M slash with adult situations and language. Enjoy!


_**A/N:** The Adam muse sat me down and told me this story, so I hope you like it. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, the people belong either to themselves or to Vince McMahon and the WWE. This is a male slash story, filled with adult language and adult situations. If this is not your thing, please don't read. But, if you do read it and enjoy it, please leave a review, they help keep me motivated. Enjoy! Lady Dragonsblood _

Adam "Edge" Copeland put down the book he was reading and looked around the room. He hardly knew any of the young men and women who were seated around the tables, eating the always delicious food from catering. It made him feel even older than his forty years.

He was back with the WWE, at least for one night. It had been almost five years since the doctors told him, if he wanted to stay out of a wheel chair, he had to retire from wrestling. It hadn't been a total surprise, but Adam had hoped for one more year, to finish his contract.

From the moment he'd announced his retirement, Vince McMahon had tired to convince Adam to stay. Vince said Edge would be great at commentary and offered him a spot on both the Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown color commentary teams. Adam thanked the company owner but turned him down.

Adam knew, if Edge couldn't be in the ring, doing what he loved, he wanted no part of it. Adam owed all this to his damaged neck and spine. It all started when, as a little boy, when he landed badly after he jumped from a kitchen counter, playing Spiderman. His neck had never been the same.

Adam tried acting and liked it. He got a one time role on a show called "Haven". He was so good in the part, they asked him back. He worked his way to a starring role, then, two months ago, he heard the most dreaded word in television; cancellation.

When Vince heard Adam's show had been canceled he called Adam asked him to come to RAW. He wanted Adam to do a special edition of his old 'show in a show', The Cutting Edge. Vince wanted Edge to interview his old nemesis, The Undertaker. Vince knew their chemistry was electric, and right now, Taker needed the boost.

Adam looked forward to being in the ring again, even if it was only for a promo. He'd do anything for Mark "Undertaker" Calaway. When he'd first come into the WWE, Taker had been the locker room leader. Mark took Adam under his wing and over they years they had a fantastic in ring chemistry and a nail biting feud ending at Wrestlemania.

Adam took a sip of his coffee and picked up his book again. He had a few hours until he had to get ready. One thing had not changed about the WWE, hurry up and wait.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came into the room. The brothers-in-arms immediately went to fill up their plates. Dean glanced around the room, when he saw Edge, he nearly dropped his plate.

For years, Dean had a secret crush on Edge. He loved the way Edge took any opportunity he could to win. Edge was the coolest heel in the business. Dean had patterned his own evil and sly ways on Edge, as a secret tribute to the gorgeous man.

"Good to see him back. Wish he could wrestle, I'd love to watch his spear, up close and personal. Say, let's go join him. Maybe I can pick his brain," Roman sounded like a giddy fan-boy. He finished filling his plate with a grin.

Dean's courage went to the pit of his stomach. He was afraid of looking foolish or saying something stupid. "Think we should? I mean, he looks like he'd rather not be disturbed," Dean nodded to the book in front of Adam's face.

Roman chewed his lip in thought. "He can only say no. Come on, Dean. I need some advice from the master of the spear, please?" his eyes burned with hope. Roman always depended on Dean. Dean had way more experience than him, and Roman wanted to be the best.

Dean knew Roman looked to him as veteran, it made him feel good, but sometimes it put him under pressure. "Well, alright, but let me do the talking," he swallowed his feelings and headed towards the table at the back of the room where Adam sat.

Before Dean and Roman could reach Adam's table, Wade Barrett had approached Adam. With a sigh, Roman sat at a nearby table with Dean. Wade took the book from Adam's hands in one swift movement.

Adam startled at the book being ripped from his hands. He swallowed hard when he saw Wade. It was the one nightmare from his past he'd hoped to avoid. He'd been told Barrett was out on injury and wouldn't be at the arena. Apparently the information had been wrong; very wrong.

"Wade," Adam gave the Brit a wary nod.

Wade Barrett leered at Adam. "I heard you were going to be here tonight. I just had to come back and see it for myself. You're looking good. Finally letting that lovely hair grow again, I see," he licked his lips like a snake sniffing out its prey.

Adam scoffed. "I was told you were out on injury. Too bad it isn't an injury to your mouth. Now, leave me alone, Wade. You're history, we are history," he spoke in a sharp whisper. He hoped he'd masked his fear.

Wade sneered and laughed low. When he reached out to caress Adam's cheek, the former wrestler flinched. "Just as I thought, as weak as ever. Even weaker now with that stack of dimes neck of yours. You know, I could just snap it and be done with you, for good," he moved to touch Adam. Again Adam flinched in wide eyed fear.

The hairs on Dean's neck rose. He could see the absolute fear on Adam's face. He was on his feet and on his way to Adam's table before he could stop himself. Roman stared after Dean and wondered what was happening.

Wade turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stood at his full six foot seven height and glared down at Dean Ambrose. "Can I help you, Ambrose?" Wade asked in a low growl. He hated being interrupted.

Dean gave Wade a grin. "No, it was Edge I wished to speak to..." he moved to look at Adam, then continued. "Roman and I were wondering if we could join you. Roman would love to pick the brain of the master of the spear. Would you mind?" he glared at Wade, then flashed his most charming smile at Adam.

Wade opened his mouth to speak, but Dean stopped him. "I asked Edge, not you," he once again glared at Wade.

Adam looked from Wade to Dean. "I'd be happy to have you and Roman join me. Wade, please excuse us, I'm sure you have somewhere else to be," with Dean standing there, Adam had his courage back.

Wade leaned in close to Adam, "We'll finish our _talk_ later." He walked away, but as he left the room, he turned at the doorway and looked back at Adam. Roman and Dean were settling in to talk to Adam. "You're still mine, Edge," Wade muttered under his breath, then exited the room.

"Roman, before we talk, would you get me another cup of coffee, black, please?" Adam held his cup out for Roman to take.

"Happy to. Anything else I can get you?" Roman stood and took Adam's cup. Adam shook his head and Roman hurried off to fill Adam's cup.

Adam quickly turned to Dean. "I wanted a chance to thank you. Wade was... not supposed to be here. Thanks for... just thanks. I've seen you in the ring, you're good. I even heard Cole call you an Ultimate Opportunist," he gave Dean a soft smile.

Dean's heart banged in his chest, Adam's smile was so beautiful. He ducked his head. "I'm not worthy of that, that moniker belongs to you. I'm glad I could help, not many of us like Bad News. Yeah, he's got a shoulder injury. I don't know why he's here," Dean felt like he was blithering like an idiot.

Adam laughed. "You are worthy. I was happy for Cole to pass the name on to you. It's too good not to use... thanks, Roman," Adam took the cup Roman offered him as he returned to the table.

For the next hour, Roman, Dean and Adam talked. Roman learned how to intensify his build up to the spear. Adam also gave Dean some tips that would make his baby face "heel" persona ever more opportunistic. As Adam spoke, Dean's crush grew deeper.

Their conversation was halted when a crew member came to get Adam. It was time to get ready. Adam's Cutting Edge Show promo was going to open RAW and the show was thirty minutes from going on air.

Dean and Roman thanked Adam and shook his hand. Dean felt like following Adam to make sure he was safe, but Roman dragged him to the locker room, they too had to get ready for the show. Besides, Adam was and would be with the crew.

When they got to the locker room, Dean sought out one person. He knew the man could answer his questions. Dean saw who he was looking for. He told Roman he'd catch up in a minute. Roman nodded and went to get ready.

Dean went to his target. "Hey, Orton. Can we talk?" he looked at the Apex Predator with an arched brow.

Randy nodded and indicated for Dean to join him on the locker room bench. Dean leaned in and spoke in a low whisper.

"What do you know about Barrett and Edge? Is there a reason Edge should be... afraid of him?" Dean asked the older man. His brow was still raised, his eyes reflected the concern he felt.

Randy saw the intensity on Dean's face. Normally he didn't gossip, but he felt there was something in Ambrose's eyes... he cared about Adam. Randy knew Adam needed someone in his life that would care for him, maybe Dean was that man. Orton took a deep breath.

"Yeah, there is...About six months before his retirement, Adam had started a relationship with Wade. At first it was a loving affair, we all saw that. Wade had the utmost respect for Adam and his career. However, over time, Wade's ego grew and not in a good way. He'd been chosen to be the leader of a new, rebellious group called The Nexus, I'm sure you saw or at least heard about it. They rebelled against the management and made a point to try to destroy the company. They attacked legends like Bret Hart. It led to a good feud with John Cena versus The Nexus." Randy paused for a moment and reached for something in his bag, then continued.

"Edge had been a part of Cena's team WWE. He was still a heel, but on the side of the baby faces, along with Chris Jericho. Wade knew that Adam and Chris had once been lovers. Wade began to accuse Adam of sleeping around with Chris behind his back. It wasn't true. Chris was happily in love with Evan Bourne and Adam wished Chris nothing but luck and happiness. Wade didn't believe Adam; their relationship turned abusive, both mentally and physically. Wade kept Adam so beaten down with verbal assaults, he couldn't care enough to fend off the physical assaults. Finally, when Adam could no longer hide the bruises, some of us began to notice. It was Adam's in ring rival at the time, Alberto Del Rio who rescued him." Again Randy paused, he felt a bit guilty for telling Dean so much, but, something told him it was in Adam's best interest, so he kept on talking as Dean listened intently.

"Alberto walked into the locker room and heard the sound of a fist against flesh and Adam's pitiful whimpers. Del Rio went to the showers and was livid to see Wade beating Adam. Adam was on the shower floor, huddled in the corner barley fighting off the blows as they rained down on him. Alberto took matters in hand and beat Wade within an inch of his life. He promised to finish the job if he ever saw Wade near Adam again. After that, Adam was finally free from Barrett, and was very thankful to Alberto. After Wade, as far as I know, Adam vowed to never date anyone in the business again. That meant that Wade had been his last lover. After retiring, Adam just didn't trust anyone, so he avoided relationships." Randy sighed deeply and hoped if Adam ever found out that he told Dean all of this, that he would forgive him.

Dean almost couldn't believe what he'd just been told, perhaps it was all just locker room gossip. He looked Orton directly in the eye. "How do you know all this?"

Orton sighed deeply. "The only reason I know all this, is because one drunken night, Adam told me everything. We were friends and Adam needed me. I was furious to hear about Wade. I wanted to kill Barrett, but at the time, I was in a lot of trouble with Vince. My temper had nearly gotten me fired, more than once, and I couldn't afford a fight with Wade. During his program with Alberto, Adam got the news that he had to retire." Randy looked hard at Ambrose.

Randy lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in closer to Dean. "Look, Barrett wasn't supposed to be here tonight. I'm sure that's partly why Adam agreed to return. Dean... if... you... um... care about Adam... stay close to him. Barrett always vowed to... damn it... I can't afford to do anything, I have enough strikes. Vince won't put up with me killing Barrett," Randy finished as they heard the distant sounds of pyro; RAW had gone on the air.

Dean stood, he wanted to get to a monitor to watch Adam. "Thanks, Orton. I'll keep an eye out, don't worry," he assured the veteran and dashed off.

When RAW stared and the fans heard the iconic "Do You Think You Know Me" followed by "Metalingus" the crowd went insane. When Adam stepped out from the gorilla position onto the stage, Edge was back in full force.

He did all his running from one side of the platform to the other, then halfway down the ramp to the ring, Edge struck his infamous pose as he made the sign of the "devil's horns" with his fingers as the pyro exploded. As Edge stood erect, he closed his eyes, a look of sheer pleasure on his face.

After the pyro finished, Edge ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. The fans cheered louder when Edge dry humped the ring. He jumped up and went to the corner of the ring, he stood on the middle rung of the ring post, swung his head back and forth, then gave the fans the devil's horns once again. Edge then jumped down, and went to the ring ropes. He stood on the middle rope and raised his hands and posed again, arms high in the air. It all came back to Edge, it was like he'd done this just the night before. Each moment felt like a warm, happy memory.

Dean quickly swiped at his eyes. As he looked around at his fellow wrestlers, he noticed he wasn't the only one with damp eyes. It was always emotional to see the sheer pleasure on a returning legends face when they went back into the ring after a long absence.

When The Undertaker came to the gorilla to wait for his entrance, the area grew quiet. Mark Calaway commanded and deserved the utmost respect. Everyone, even Vince knew Mark liked to concentrate as he slipped into his heavy black leather trench coat and trademarked wide brimmed hat.

Dean watched like a fan-boy as Edge bantered with the crowd for a bit. He admired Edge's mic skills. Edge worked the crowd up so much, that by the time Taker came out, the very building shook.

Of course, The Cutting Edge was cut short by a run in from Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar. Brock was Mark's opponent for the upcoming pay per view, and they had a tremendous program going.

Edge sighed and discretely rolled out of the ring. He was so good at it, the crowd never noticed that he had left the ring and was once again backstage. Adam was proud, he'd done a good job. However, he was a bit sad when he walked through the gorilla and Edge melted away. He needed a moment to decompress.

Adam walked down one of the little used hallways of the arena. He'd always sought out a solitary place after a match or promo to decompress to become Adam once again. Unfortunately, someone else remembered that little habit as well.

Adam didn't even have time to even think before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him into an unused, dark room. "Some things never change, do they now, Poppet?" the deep English accented voice of Wade Barrett rumbled in his ear. The words dripped with sarcasm. The Brit's arm held Adam tightly.

Adam struggled in Wade's grip. While he'd kept in shape, Wade had always been stronger. Adam also had to think of his neck. His last surgery had only been four months ago.

"Let me go, Wade. Don't call me that, when you called me that, it used to mean something. Let. Me. Go." Adam growled his words through his teeth and gave another struggle to get away.

"I'll let you go when I'm damn fucking good and ready. After I finish what Alberto interfered with. Did you fuck him after he rescued you? Give him a reward?" Wade's words burned like a fire in Adam's ear.

"No, I did not! You know he was and still is with Ricardo. I was never what you accused me of! Is that what this is still about? Wade, we are not together anymore! Let me go, now! People will be looking for me," Adam still growled, but nerves started to overtake the anger. This was the same fucking nightmare he'd gone through with Wade, years ago.

Wade gave a sarcastic, evil laced laugh. "You slept with anyone who payed you any attention and you know it. I _know_ you slept with Orton that night. I wanted to surprise you. When I called, you were in Orton's hotel room, you admitted it! You cheated on me and I punished you like you deserved."

Adam let out a cry of shock. "Yes, I was with Randy, but not like you think! I didn't know you were going to surprise me by showing up. Cena had broken up with Randy that night, and Randy needed to talk. That's all we did. We talked, all night! I was being a friend not... a... a... slut! Why didn't you ask me before you just assumed? You... beat me for no reason! I'm glad Alberto stopped you, I couldn't take anymore, Wade!" he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or explode. This wasn't happening again was it?

Before Adam could even blink, he reeled as Wade's palm battered against his cheek. The unexpected blow knocked Adam to his knees. The pain spread across his face like a slow, intense fire. It was a pain he'd hoped to never feel again.

"STOP IT!" Adam wailed as he scrambled to move away from the hail of fists and boots he knew would come, just like it always had.

As Wade raised his fist to strike Adam again, he was suddenly knocked off his feet when the door opened and a shadowy figure belted him in the jaw. The fist hit harder than Hunter's sledgehammer. Wade tasted copper as his body landed on the floor.

Adam felt his hand being grabbed and was gently pulled to his feet. His eyes blinked furiously as the switch to the light was flipped on.

The figures of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came into Adam's vision as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Roman rubbed his gloved fist as he stood over the fallen Brit. Dean had been the one to help him to his feet. Adam had never been so glad to see anyone in his life... except for Alberto a few years ago.

Adam was so overwhelmed, he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and clung to him as his body began to tremble. Dean felt Adam shaking and wrapped his arms around the blond's lithe waist. His only thought, to let Adam know he was safe. Dean had not yet seen the redness on Adam's cheek.

"Are you alright, Edge?" Dean asked softly as he held Adam against him. He stroked Adam's back in the hope of calming him. Dean knew Adam would feel good in his arms, but wished it wasn't under these circumstances.

Adam nodded, he still clung to Dean. It felt good to be in strong arms again. "Yeah, I will be. I don't how or why you found me, but thank you, both of you," he looked from Dean to Roman.

Roman had picked Wade up by his shirt collar. Blood dripped from the Brit's nose. "Barrett, I've got some bad news for you. You've been busted. Now leave, before I drag you to Vince. I don't think he'd like knowing what went on here. Dean, take care of Edge, I'll finish up here. I'm going to end my talk with Bad Newsboy. Oh, and Dean, I'll be at Seth's tonight," Roman tossed Dean a set of keys with a rental car company key chain.

Dean caught the keys and gave his friend a nod of thanks. With his arm still around Adam's waist, he escorted him out of the room. They could hear the pyro that marked the end of RAW.

Adam stopped. "Um... is there a back way out of here? I don't want to have to explain this..." Adam rubbed his cheek. His skin felt hot and the sting refreshed itself as Adam touched it.

The light in the hallway was just enough that Dean could see the imprint of Wade's slap. He growled. "That fucking British bastard. I'm sure there is a back door, but don't you have a bag?" he glared back at the close door of the room where Roman and Wade still remained. He hoped Roman was pounding the message into Barrett's brains, if he had any.

Adam's shoulders slumped. "Oh... yeah. I forgot about that. It's in the first locker room. Well, I'll just tell everyone I ran into a door or something... wouldn't be the first time. Dean, thanks again," he gave Ambrose a soft smile. His hazel eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Dean melted. Adam was beyond beautiful when he smiled. Dean frowned, he could see pain behind Adam's eyes, and it wasn't from the slap Wade had given him. At that moment, he'd do anything to take that pain away.

"Tell you what, we'll get you to the car, then I'll come back and get our bags. Wait here for just a minute. I promise, no more than a minute," Dean gave Adam an encouraging smile. He went a few feet down the hall then vanished around the corner.

Adam looked back to the room Wade had dragged him into. He hoped Roman wasn't doing something that would jeopardize his career. Adam vowed, if he had to, he'd tell Vince everything. He owed that much to Dean and Roman.

Adam thought about Ambrose. Though he'd only been in the man's arms for a few, brief moments, it had felt... right, like he belonged in them. He'd felt safe and cared for for the first time in a long, long time.

Dean came back around the corner. "Come on, Seth's keeping the back way out clear," he took Adam by the hand and led him away. Without anyone seeing them, Dean took Adam out of the arena, and led the former wrestler to a black, late model pickup truck.

Dean unlocked the passenger door for Adam. "I'll go get our bags. Keep the door locked," Dean spoke firmly. He shut the door and headed back to the arena.

It wasn't fifteen minutes and Dean was back. He put his and Adam's bags in the back of the truck in a covered box. Dean slid into the driver's seat. He stuck the keys in the ignition, gave a nerve filled laugh and looked at Adam.

"I guess... we'd better... what about your rental? And um... which hotel?" Dean became flustered. He realized he was almost kidnapping Adam.

Adam laughed. "I took a cab. I figured someone would give me a ride. The Hilton, you?" he arched his brow curiously.

"Yeah, the Hilton. Um.. you're okay with this? I could be accused of kidnapping the great Edge," Dean flashed Adam a boyish grin. His eyes gleamed in the pale moonlight.

"Dean, I'm grateful, honestly. Look, Wade and I have a history... but... I'd rather just forget about him. Right now, I'm starving. Let me buy you dinner, as thanks?" Adam was earnest as he spoke. He'd laid his hand on Dean's thigh without realizing it. He went to move his hand, but Dean stopped him.

"It's okay, you have warm hands. Dinner sounds great, but I can't let a veteran buy, I'd be banished to Wrestler's Court! So, where do you want to eat? I'll eat anything but fish bait," Dean gave Adam a charming grin and a wink.

Adam bristled. "I don't like sushi either. Look, how about room service? Thanks to Vince, I have a first class suite. To be honest, I'd love to just kick off my shoes, order a huge pizza, sip a few beers and watch movies. God, I'm a pathetic date, aren't I?" his hand was still on Dean's thigh. He could feel the slight flex of Dean's muscles as he pressed the pedal and shifted gears. They sped out of the parking lot.

Dean laughed. "That sounds perfect, not pathetic. Matter of fact, that's my ideal date. Usually they want to be wined and dined, I hate all the crap. Give me a pizza, beer, bare feet and a flat screen any time. Hey, Vince knows how to treat legends. Sorry to bring this up, but, how's your cheek?" he frowned when he saw the bruise growing darker.

A sigh escaped over Adam's lips. "Hurts. I'll be glad to put some ice on it. If I'd of known... I left my acacia cream at home. I know what you mean, wearing a suit chokes me. I'll wear one occasionally, but to me, relaxing at home is best. Dean, how did you and Roman know?" Adam asked as they waited at a rail road crossing, a train was passing through town.

"Well... if I tell you, I don't want you getting mad..." Dean went on to tell that he'd spoken to Randy and that Orton had told him about the history between him and Wade. "...He was worried about you. He saw Wade and knew he was after you. He told Ro and I. When we saw you go down that hallway. We waited and listened for trouble... and well... that's it," Dean finished his explanation. They had arrived at the hotel and had parked.

Adam shook his head. "Randal Keith Orton has a big fucking mouth, but I would have done the same for him. He and Jason are like brothers to me. Will Roman be alright? Look, if anything gets back to Vince, I'll tell him; everything. I won't have Wade ruining your careers. God, I hate this, I thought my day of hiding bruises was over. I wish I had my hoodie..." he sighed deeply.

Dean got out of the truck. Before Adam could open his door, Dean had already done it for him. Adam slid out of the truck. Dean reached behind the seat and pulled out a black hoodie, left over from the days of The Shield. "It might be Roman's, but he won't mind. Put it on, I'll get our bags," Dean handed the jacket to Adam. He took their bags out of the back of the truck.

"Thanks," Adam took the hoodie and slipped it on. He was glad it was a bit too big for him as he pulled the hood up. Adam knew it didn't hide the bruise completely, but enough to avoid questions if he kept moving.

The pair walked through the lobby and stopped at the desk. The clerk gave Adam a stack of papers. She did the same for Dean. Dean also asked for the number of the best pizza place that delivered. She gave Dean a few carry out menus.

"I'm on the top floor," Adam spoke as they got into the elevator. Dean pressed the last number in the row. Adam continued. "Wow, I can't believe we didn't run into anyone, that's rare."

"Happens more often now. Usually after the shows, people rush back to their hotels. We're boring, no all nighters at the bar like back in Shawn's day," Dean shrugged as the elevator stopped on Adam's floor.

They stepped into the hallway. Adam led Dean to the left. They walked all the way to the last room. Dean took the key card from Adam, slid it into the slot and when the door clicked open, Dean let Adam enter first.

Adam flicked on the lights. Instead of harsh, overhead lighting, the soft table lamps went on. While it was the average suite, it was lovely. Blue was the main color mixed with cream and deep red.

There was a kitchen area, bathroom, sitting area and a king sized bed. The wall on the far side of the bed was a floor to ceiling window with a sliding door to a balcony. The view looked out over the river that ran around the city. The full moon made the river look like a silver ribbon. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall, opposite the foot of the bed.

"Well, welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable. Will you order the food...oh... no anchovies, anything else is fair game. I'm gonna go in here... and Dean, honestly, thank you. It's nice... not being alone," Adam smiled, grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

Adam sighed when he saw the bruise. It wasn't the worst but it was bad enough. Adam shrugged and went about his business. The last thing he did was to brush his nearly shoulder length hair till it was like soft silk. He'd changed into a pair of well worn, rather loose jeans and a comfy, Big Show sized baby blue tee shirt. He slipped his bare feet into a pair of black slippers.

Adam took a last look in the mirror. He felt that he still looked good. He was pretty despite the bruise on his cheek. He felt nervous, but why? Dean was a new friend, that was it. Just someone to hang out with.

While Adam has been in the bathroom, Dean had made himself equally at home. He opened his bag and changed into his favorite black jeans and loose black wife beater. He went barefooted. He gave his wild hair a quick comb. Next he called for a large pizza, he hoped Adam wouldn't mind extra pepperoni. He also ordered four beers.

Dean went to the bed. Apparently Adam had requested extra pillows, as there were six of them on the bed. He decided to make a comfortable nest. He himself had been through a rather hard match with Kane and Dean wanted to spread out and relax.

The last thing Dean did was to go to the kitchenette. He found a dish cloth and filled the center with ice. He drew up the sides, and with a found rubber band, made an ice pouch for Adam's cheek. He went to the bed and sent Roman a text. The wrestler's fingers flew as he typed.

" _For your eyes only. In Adam's room. He's got a nasty bruise, hope you left a few on Barrett. Give Seth a kiss. Thanks for the punch, Superman. XOX, D"_ he pressed send. He Knew Roman wouldn't tell Seth where he was.

Dean looked up when Adam came back into the room. He had to fight to keep his dick under control. The legendary wrestler was beautiful. He swallowed hard and prayed not to make an ass of himself.

Adam smiled, Dean looked good in his casual clothes. Something deep down inside made his belly tickle. "You look comfy," he ducked his head as he spoke.

"I am. Come on, get up here. I have some ice for your cheek," Dean patted the space on the bed where the nest of pillows waited. Dean had turned the TV to a channel showing old, well loved comedy shows. "I Love Lucy" was currently on.

Adam crawled onto the bed. He sighed contentedly as he settled against the nest of soft pillows. Dean settled in next to Adam. He gently pressed the ice pouch against Adam's abused cheek.

Adam let out a hiss of pain. The as the damp cold numbed his skin, he again sighed. "Thanks, Dean. This will help..." he was interrupted when Dean's phone chimed.

Dean looked, then laughed. "It's from Ro. Bad News Barrett has been fined and sent home for showing up when on medical leave. Already gone, Orton took him to the airport. Hope Edge is alright, Seth says hello and good night," he finished reading the text to Adam.

"Oh, I hope Randy is alright. Well, I wondered about that. Vince fined me once for coming to visit Jay while I was out on injury. He thinks we're too tempted to come back early, and that could lead to a deeper injury. God I'm star..." there was a sudden knock on the door. He and Dean looked at each other and laughed. Dean got up to answer the door.

Dean grabbed his wallet. He gave the bell boy the money for the pizza delivery man. Dean took the pizza and kicked the door closed. For the next hour, Dean and Adam munched pizza, sipped beer and laughed at the television shows.

Both men privately reflected how nice it was. It had been a long time since either of them had just hung out and laughed. Dean hung out with Roman and Seth, but the talk was always about work or things to do with work. Adam seemed to talk about everything but wrestling. Adam was just glad to finally not be alone. This was what he missed. He loved his mountain retreat, but it was a lonely at times.

They split the last slice of pizza and finished off their beer. Dean tossed the pizza box in the trash along with the empty beer bottles. He came back to the bed and sat down. When he sat, he let out a groan of pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" Adam asked as he sat up and looked at his new friend with worry filled eyes. One thing Adam didn't miss; going to bed in pain every night.

Dean kept rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, I will be. Kane didn't botch, but I caught my arm on the rope when he flipped me out of the ring. I felt it pull a bit. Ibuprofen and a hot shower will help," he paused and stood, ready to leave.

Ambrose continued. "Well, Edge, I really enjoyed this. I'd better be going, get this shoulder under control. You'll be alright, Barrett is gone," he moved to pick up his bag.

Adam moved to sit on the side of the bed. He looked down at his hands as they toyed with the hem of his shirt, he tried to hide his sadness at Dean's leaving. "Oh.. well, okay then. Um... you don't have to leave. I give a killer massage. Pay you back for helping me. I really would like to," his hazel eyes looked at Dean with hope. Adam hated being alone, especially after his encounter with Wade.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Edge, the Rated R Superstar, was asking him to stay and wanted to give him a massage. Dean looked at Adam. He was startled by the profound sadness in Adam's eyes. Was the man really that lonely?

"Well, I can't say no to a good shoulder massage. Are you really sure?" Dean looked at Adam, his raised brow vanished under his low, auburn bangs. It gave him a dangerous, sexy boy look.

Adam swallowed hard, he had thought Dean was handsome, but that now increased with the look in Dean's eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. Only thing, I don't carry Icy hot any more. You have some?"

Dean laughed and opened his bag. "No wrestler worth his salt travels without it," he pulled a tube of the medicated rub out of his bag.

Adam chuckled. "Well, I'm not a wrestler anymore. Um... take your shirt off and lay here," Adam pointed to the bed. He unscrewed the top of the tube and squished a line of the rub onto his fingers.

"Excuse me, but..." Adam straddled Dean's backside and rested across his hips. He began to firmly work the medicated rub into Dean's shoulder. His large hands were warm and soft, but they were penetrating as he worked at Dean's tense muscles.

Dean had massages before, but nothing like this. Adam knew exactly when to press harder and then when to let up. Five minutes in and Dean was melting like butter into the bed.

"Oh fucking hell... ah... oh god... so good..." Dean moaned like a well paid whore on Saturday night. His cock felt it too, as Adam's crotch rubbed against his lower back. Dean couldn't help it, massages always went to his cock. That was why he never let the WWE trainers give him one.

Dean's groans were getting to Adam as well. It had been too long, and now he had Dean moaning. Adam tried to keep an image of a naked Mae Young in his mind as he fought his cock.

Adam didn't want to short change Dean, he owed the man for helping him get away from Wade. He squeezed out another line of the rub and went to work on the rest of Dean's back. He kept his touches firm, yet there was a caring tenderness to them.

Dean was on fire and it wasn't because of the ointment. "Good fucking lord, that feels so damn good," Dean growled out his words as Adam soothed his lats.

"Glad I'm doing a good job. It's... been a while. But, um, I should really do the front as well, to keep the balance... if you want?" Adam's voice was huskier and more arid than he intended it to be. It made him sound... needy.

Dean wasn't about to let this end, not just yet. This was the man of his secret desire, his long held in crush. No fucking way was he ready to let it end.

"Sure. Have to keep my... what is it that Seth calls it...oh yeah... the chi... in balance," Dean said hesitation and a bit of a laugh.

Adam frowned as he slid off Dean and sat on his knees on the bed. "Um... so you and Seth.. I don't mean to sound nosy, but, you're hooked up?" he tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. He didn't want Dean's jealous lover down on him later.

Dean laughed as he turned on to his back. "Oh fuck no. Seth is Ro's property, lock, stock and hand cuffs. Roman keeps his boy on a very short leash, literally. Seth is always talking about chi and chakra's and shit like that. Part of his Cross Fit crap..." Dean paused then gave a sad frown. He then continued.

"You don't have to worry, no jealous lover is going to come looking for me. I'm single and have been for a while. Never works out... dating one of the boys. Too much drama and gossip. I like to keep my love life private, just between me and my guy. Can't really do that in a locker room," his voice failed as the realization of his own deep loneliness hit him.

Adam stopped his actions. He'd been ready to squeeze more of the ointment onto his hands. Adam looked at Dean. "Know what you mean. Wade is a good example. People don't realize, it's not easy. Being together twenty four seven. Working together, sharing locker rooms, long car rides... never any room to get a bit of alone time..." his voice too faded, he felt like he sounded stupid.

Dean raised up and braced himself on his elbows. "No, I get you. Every relationship needs space. That's why Seth and Roman don't live together. Gives them time apart. The best relationship I ever had was in FCW. My lover at the time, well, he was also forced into retirement. It meant he was there to come home to, that was nice. To be pampered for a few days. It made our times together so much more intense... but..." the sadness in Dean's voice and on his face, pulled at Adam's heart.

Adam hesitated, bit his lip, then spoke. "Did he cheat on you?" he knew that happened, a lot, especially in their line of work.

Dean's lips curved into a soft smile. "No, nothing like that. He got an offer to back home to train up and coming wrestlers. Germany is a bit too far. I wasn't about to stop him, he missed his family too much. We email once in a while, but he's happily married now, to a big businessman. I wish him love," Dean explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. Okay, if you want to go, I don't mind. I hope your shoulder feels better," Adam replied as he put the cap back on the tube of ointment.

"What about my chi thing? You might screw up my chakra!" Dean brought the mood up with a laugh and a bright smile.

Adam's hand flew up to his mouth, his eyes wide in mock horror. "Oh no, I wouldn't want that now would I?"

Adam was suddenly on top of Dean, his fingers tickled Dean's ribs without mercy as Ambrose erupted in fits of laughter. He was terribly ticklish and Adam's fingers were apparently expert at it.

Both men laughed till their eyes filled with tears. With Adam astride his hips, Dean couldn't get a good hold to fully tickle Adam back. He was too busy trying to catch Adam's wrists.

Dean gathered all his strength and twisted his body. Suddenly Adam found himself on his back, fighting off Dean's hands as his fingers now attacked Adam's sides. Their play continued for a few more minutes.

Adam finally squealed out. "Okay, okay. Enough, you win Ambrose. I give up, I can't... breathe!" Adam panted out his words in breathy huffs. He pressed his hands against Dean's bare chest.

Dean was knocked breathless, not from their play, but from the way Adam looked. Adam's eyes shone and his smile was beautiful. His longish hair fanned out over the pillows like a golden halo of silk. This was his dream come true as he felt Adam's hands on his chest.

Adam looked up at Dean. Dean's auburn hair was down over his eyes, but not so much so that he couldn't see them, filled with so much light and hope. It was a look he once had, and to see it in someone like Dean, it only increased his handsomeness. Dean Ambrose was a breath of fresh air in his dreary world.

Dean simply couldn't help it. He leaned down and captured Adam's lips with his. The moment their lips touched, it was like two lost souls had found each other.

Adam was surprised at first, then he felt more at peace than he had in years. He slid his hands around Dean and ran his fingers over the soft, warm skin. Adam, parted his lips and allowed Dean's tongue entrance. He let out a soft whine of pleasure. Dean was a fucking good kisser.

Dean gently cupped Adam's face in his hands. He was thrilled when Adam granted his tongue entrance. He slid his tongue into the warm silkiness of Adam's mouth. Adam tasted even better than he could have ever imagined. Chills ran down his spine when he felt Adam's fingers on his skin.

Dean reluctantly broke the kiss, he pulled back a bit and looked at Adam. Adam's hazel eyes were half lidded with wanton desire, a closed mouth smile lit his face. He was adorable and yet beautiful at the same time.

Ambrose gently caressed Adam's undamaged cheek. "You're so beautiful. You know... I've had... I've wanted this for years. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you..." Dean flushed a bit as he tore his heart open and bared it. He held his breath as he kept up the tender touch.

Adam's eyes opened wider, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was the object of someone's crush? Edge had always been secure about his looks, but that was for TV, or house show crowds. Out of character, Adam wasn't sure of anything. He looked up at Dean.

"You, had a crush on me? I've never been the object of a crush... I don't... I'm not worthy of that," Adam cast his eyes down. He wasn't worthy, hadn't Wade told him that over and over?

Dean lifted Adam's chin with his fingertips. "Oh yes you are. You are very worthy. You're so fucking beautiful. If your were mine, you'd be my treasure. Someone to be worshiped and adored." Dean poured out his soul. If anyone in the WWE heard him now, they wouldn't believe it, after all, he was the Lunatic Fringe.

Adam looked up at Dean, question filled his entire being. "Worshiped? Me? No, I'm not... trust me. Wade said..." he was halted by Dean's fingers softly covering his lips.

"Barrett's nothing but shit covered toilet paper on the bottom of a gum covered shoe. I'm baring my soul here, I don't do that, ever. I'd give anything to have you, even for one night. Adam, I want you, all of you..." Dean sighed in frustration. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Now he felt like he'd propositioned Adam like a whore.

Adam ran his hands up Dean's muscular arms. "I.. I... want you too. It's been so long... I need you..." his eyes were once again half lidded with lust. It bolstered his ego to be desired, especially by someone like Dean. He knew in his heart of hearts that Dean would treat him with care and respect.

Dean smiled softly. Adam had given him the permission he needed. He slowly began to remove Adam's tee shirt. As Dean revealed each patch of skin, he licked and kissed it. Already Dean was giving Adam more foreplay than he'd ever experienced. Wade was just fuck and sleep, no tender kisses or gentle caresses. Adam let out a whimper of pleasure.

Dean finished removing Adam's shirt and took the blonds wrists in his hands. He directed Adam to put his arms over his head. Adam did as Dean asked, he was naturally submissive in bed. That was what he enjoyed and somehow Dean knew it.

Dean soon had Adam's jeans undone. He curled his fingers around the waist band and worked the material down Adam's long, muscular, but curvaceous legs.

Dean's hands caressed Adam's legs. "I knew they would be great, but baby, your legs are glorious," he kissed and licked at Adam's sensitive inner thighs.

Dean's touches sent shivers up Adam's spine as he squirmed under Dean. Soft mewls and whimpers escaped over Adam's lips as his head tossed from side to side in pleasure.

Ambrose gave a chuckle. "So the mighty Edge wears butt floss thongs," he bent down and grabbed the band of Adam's thong in his teeth. With a growl he worked the soft material down Adam's legs. When he had them off, Dean flung the thong across the room.

Dean couldn't believe it. Adam Copeland, Edge, was now lying naked on the bed. Adam's cock was hard and drops of pre-cum glistened on the tip. Dean licked his lips like a greedy child in an ice cream shop about to devour a triple decker cone.

Adam watched as Dean looked at him. "Like what you see?" Adam's voice held a bit of apprehension. Wade had always told him he was getting fat.

"Beautiful... no, beyond beautiful, your fucking glorious. How could anyone hurt such a... delicate flower like you," Dean whispered softly, like great poet. It was a side only a few had ever seen and those were his lovers. For as tough as Dean appeared in the ring, away from it, he could be soft and gentle. Not even Roman or Seth knew about this side of Dean. However, Dean knew it was exactly what Adam deserved and needed.

Adam felt his cheeks flush at Dean's words. "Who would have thought... the Lunatic Fringe could be so... romantic," he rewarded Dean with a bright smile.

Dean bent down and captured Adam's lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together like dancing snakes as they tasted each other. Dean's hands trailed up and down Adam's sides, sending more shivers up Adam's spine.

As the kiss continued, Dean worked off his own jeans. Dean always went commando, so he was now totally naked, skin to skin with the object of his deepest desires.

When their lips parted, Adam's eyes were closed. They flew open when he felt Dean's mouth on his cock. He moved his hands to tangle in Dean's auburn locks. He let out a moan of crystal clear pleasure.

Dean had never tasted anyone as delicious as Adam. He inhaled, the scent Adam had was musky, yet laced with an almost woodsy smell. It was heaven, as he knew it would be. Dean wished he could bottle it and bathe in its glory every night.

Dean's mouth slid up and down Adam's cock. He was able to go down to the base of the shaft and nuzzle his nose in the nest of hair that framed Adam's cock. The scent was even more intense and intoxicating, it was now a drug that Dean knew he would crave the rest of his life.

Adam obediently sucked Dean's fingers when he held them to his lips. Adam's tongue and mouth worked in perfect tempo with Dean's as Dean continued to feast on his cock. It was like they belonged together, like a brilliant composition of perfect harmony.

When Adam's saliva had coated Dean's fingers, Dean pulled them out of Adam's mouth. He looked deeply into Adam's lust clouded eyes. "You sure? Because once I start, I wont stop until you are soaring in the sexual galaxy." Dean's voice was husky with lust as he whispered over Adam's lips.

"I'm sure Dean. I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Adam's reply came in a low, sensual, sex laced breath.

Dean slid his index finger down the extra sensitive strip of skin that ran from under Adam's balls to his tight ring of puckered flesh. He slowly worked the finger into the tight heat. Dean knew he couldn't wait to feel that heat with his cock. The last thing Dean wanted was to cause Adam any undue pain, so he took his time to finger and stretch Adam as much as possible.

Adam gave a groan as he felt Dean's finger work into his hole. It felt good, yet burned, it had been a long time since he'd felt the sensation and he'd missed it.

"I know baby. I'll take care of you," Dean whispered in Adam's ear, as he slowly worked in a second finger. Dean began to scissor his fingers to further open Adam's hole.

Adam's hands caressed whatever part of Dean he could. The man's skin was soft, but he loved the way Dean's muscles flexed and moved. Adam felt safe and cared for. Dean was simply wonderful.

Dean gave a groan. "I forgot my condoms and lube," he nearly sounded like he was ready to cry. He hadn't thought he'd need them on this trip.

Adam smiled. "I don't mind about the condom, I'm clean and um... there is lube in the drawer.. " he gave a bit of a flush, but hey a man had to jerk off sometimes.

Dean flashed Adam a sly smirk. "Oh, you naughty boy. Lying here, jerking off to cheap hotel porn," he laughed. "Me too," he leaned over and got the bottle of lube from Adam's bedside table drawer. He opened it and poured some into his hand.

Adam watched as Dean generously lubed his ample cock. Dean was of average length, but he had a thick girth. He couldn't wait to feel that cock fuck him.

Dean lifted Adam's left leg to his shoulder so that his knee was hooked. "Easy baby, it's time to go into the galaxy," Dean muttered over Adam's lips.

Adam looked up into Dean's eyes. "I trust you, babe." He captured Dean's lips in a searing kiss. Adam felt Dean reach down to line his cock up to his hole. Adam deepened the kiss.

Dean thrust his hips and slowly penetrated Adam's hole. It was as tight and hot as he knew it would be, it was wonderful. He moved slowly but he didn't stop. Dean knew in the end it was less painful that way.

Adam whimpered and broke the kiss with a hiss. It burned as Dean slid in, but it was the kind of burn that lead to pleasure. Dean kissed his shoulder softly.

Sex with Wade had been the bad kind of painful. Wade's cock was big and he never took the time to prep Adam. For Adam, Dean was like bright day to Wade's dark midnight.

When Dean was fully in, balls deep, he stopped. He waited for Adam's channel to stretch around him. He reached between their bodies and took Adam's cock in his hand.

Adam placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Please, Dean. Oh please," he whimpered in a near desperate, needy voice. His eyes held the same lustful look.

Dean knew exactly what Adam wanted. He slowly pulled his hips back and began to slide out of the perfect heat. His hand slid up Adam's cock. Adam let out another low whimper. It felt so damn good.

Dean stroked slowly, in and out of Adam, his hand on Adam's cock matched his movements When he was sure Adam had loosened up enough, he set a faster pace. Dean fucked Adam for all he was worth.

Dean had not lied. Adam was soon in the sexual galaxy, a place he'd never truly been before. He'd been close, once with Jericho, but he never quite broke through the atmosphere. Dean blew it open like a volcanic blast.

The hotel room filled with the sweat-slicked sounds as their bodies rubbed and bumped against each other. Both Adam and Dean made groans, whimpers and growls of animalistic pleasure.

Dean sucked and feasted on Adam's neck and shoulders. He left deep reddish purple hickies on Adam's skin. Some would be obviously seen, others would not, but Dean knew for the next few days, Adam would remember this night.

Adam too, left his marks on Dean as his nails raked against Dean's back and sides. When Dean would lean down to bite his neck, Adam would also leave a hickey on Dean's skin where ever he could reach.

As Dean's hips caused his cock to thrust in and out of Adam, he pulled, tugged and rubbed Adam's cock. Also, every so often, Dean would circle his hips and and make his cock rub against Adam's prostate. Dean knew every time he hit the sensitive bundle because Adam would let out the most splendid cross between a whimper and a growl of absolute pleasure. It was a sound Dean wished he could record and play the next time he jerked himself off.

All too soon, Dean felt the tingling coil in his belly. It spread throughout his nerves; it made him shudder. "I'm gonna cum soon," Dean growled in Adam's ear.

Adam thrust his hips as Dean manhandled his cock. He too felt the coiled warmth spread through his groin. "Me too, oh fuck, me too!" he growled in reply.

Dean gave a hard tug on Adam's cock as he drove his own shaft, balls deep into Adam's quaking hole. He leaned down and growled over Adam's panting mouth. "Cum for me, baby. Let it go. Show me how good I make you feel," Dean's voice was almost demanding before he roughly kissed Adam.

Adam's eyes rolled back in his head before he closed them. He arched his back and thrust his hips hard against Dean and let himself go. He came harder than he ever thought possible. Adam's lower body and Dean's hand were coated with his spunk. Adam whimpered into Dean's mouth and nearly bit Dean's tongue, he felt so damn good.

Dean broke the kiss and let out a yell that told the entire hotel his cock had just exploded deep inside Adam. When Adam had cum, his muscles had gripped Dean's cock like a vise. That was all Dean had needed as he filled Adam's channel with his milky essence.

Dean filled Adam so much a puddle of cum gathered under Adam's ass and when Dean pulled out, some splattered on Adam's thighs. Dean licked his hand, and Adam's thighs. He kissed Adam and they tasted each other on their tongues.

Dean wiped his sticky hand on the sheets, he didn't care, that's what hotel housekeeping was for. He gently wiped Adam's abdomen and thighs with the sheet as well.

Dean collapsed on top of a trembling, quaking Adam. Adam had somehow managed to wrap his shaking arms around Dean and held him as they both struggled to remember to breathe. Both men's heads spun as they clung to each other.

After a few minutes had passed, Dean rolled off Adam and lay on his back. Dean was still panting, and his body glistened with sweat. He never wanted to shower again, he wanted Adam's scent to stay with him forever, as a reminder of this one, wonderful, glorious, night.

Adam sighed internally when Dean slid off him. He'd hoped Dean wouldn't be like that. He wanted to be held and cuddled in the arms of his lover. Adam sighed again, it was just a one night stand, he should have expected it. Dean got what he wanted... Adam gave a sudden grunt.

Dean had rolled onto his side and in one snake-like movement, wrapped Adam in his arms and pulled him up against him. "You aren't getting away from me, not yet anyway." He gave Adam's temple a sloppy, wet kiss.

This time the sigh Adam let out was one of audible contentment. Dean _wasn't_ like the others. He curled up against the Unstable One and rested his head on his shoulder, his arm draped over Dean. Dean held onto Adam like he would vanish, he didn't want that.

Dean and Adam fell asleep to the sounds of each others heartbeats. It was one, combined, steady rhythm. For the first time in a long time, both men slept deeply.

It took Adam a few minutes to remember why he couldn't move, and felt so wonderful. He yawned and smacked his lips. His fluttering eyes flew open when he heard a soft chuckle. Adam smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Adam asked Dean with a chuckle of his own. He snuggled deeper into Dean's arms. He felt so good and so safe. Adam wanted the feeling to last as long as possible because he knew he'd never, ever feel this way again.

"You looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so angelic. I... wanted to burn it into my brain. Adam, you're..." Dean's words faded, he didn't want to say anything that would damage the magic of the moment.

Adam traced the outline of Dean's chest muscles with his fingertips. "I'm what, Dean? I mean, after last night, I think you can tell me anything." He looked into Dean's eyes with a hope filled expression.

Dean smiled softly and tucked a strand of golden silk behind Adam's ear. "I'm not good at this, but you are simply... perfect. It... it makes me... sad to think... this was... I don't want you to feel like... this was a one night stand. It means so much more to me than that. Adam, I really do care about you; a lot. I mean, a whole fucking lot. So don't think I used you..." Dean spoke raw, and straight from his soul, and his heart. He pulled Adam against him so tightly Adam almost couldn't breathe. Dean never wanted to let go. He could die now and be happy.

Adam had to squirm a bit so he could look Dean in the eyes. "I don't feel used, Dean. I really enjoyed it. To be honest, you're the best I've ever been with. You know... I care about you too. You are my knight in shining armor. Dean... I don't want this to end..." the words poured out of Adam's mouth like the most natural thing in the world. He too spoke from the heart.

Both men gave a sudden start when Dean's cell phone rang. Adam laughed, Dean's ring tone was Edge's WWE entrance theme. Dean cursed and reluctantly found his phone. Luckily his jeans had landed next to the bed.

Dean pulled out the phone and answered it. "Ambrose... oh... I didn't realize it was that late... you and Seth go ahead... yeah... I'll meet you at the airport... I won't miss it... okay... bye, Ro," he sighed deeply, and dropped the phone on his jeans. Dean pulled Adam back into his arms and snuggled him close with a deep sigh.

Adam too sighed. "I know. You have to go soon. I understand, Dean. I really do. I lived the life once, remember? Shower?" he gave Dean a wicked wiggle of his eyebrows.

Dean moved like lightning. He jumped up, swept Adam into his arms and headed to the shower. Under a waterfall of hot, steaming water, Dean once again claimed Adam.

Adam loved the feeling of the cool shower tiles against his chest as Dean pumped into him. Adam's hand was wrapped around his own cock as he jerked himself in concert with Dean's thrusts.

An hour later, Dean had Adam pressed against the wall of the hotel room next to the door. Both men were fully dressed, Dean held his bag in his hand. They kissed like the world was ending around them.

Dean pulled back, gave Adam's cheek a brush with his fingers, opened the door and left with a quiet click of the latch. Adam remained against the wall, and tried to breathe. A lone tear tracked down his cheek and vanished into his beard...

Nine months later, Adam was in the driveway of his house in the mountains of South Carolina. He chopped wood for the fire place. His actions stopped when he heard his three dogs begin to bark. When Adam heard the distinct sound of the crunch of tires on the driveway he smiled.

Adam gave the axe a final whack and implanted it into the large log he used as a base for chopping smaller pieces of wood. A black truck came to a halt. Adam took off at a dead run.

Dean gave a grunt as Adam jumped into his arms. The couple kissed in joyous reunion.

When the kiss broke Dean laughed. "Hi husband, I'm home."

Adam laughed and together the couple walked, hand in had to their house. Maybe they wouldn't need a fire. After all, their love would keep them warm... for a lifetime.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
